


Let's Dance

by lutzaussi



Series: One Summer's Day/Always With Me [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutzaussi/pseuds/lutzaussi
Summary: It's a combination of perfect coincidences: all the kids have work keeping them busy, Iruka has vacation time he needs to take, Kakashi's on medical leave, and Tsunade has had her workload lessened enough that she's okay signing off on it.Oh, and the fact that Anko's paying for it. Yeah.





	Let's Dance

Kakashi is whistling in the kitchen when Iruka gets back from work, an overly happy sound that is completely at odds with his entire existence. There is  _ cause _ , though, he isn’t losing his mind or anything. Iruka sticks his head into the kitchen, and once Kakashi acknowledges him with brusque nuzzling he disappears further into the house. Kakashi leaves him to that; he probably needs to finish something up.

_ He  _ has things to be finishing, anyway, like their dinner. With Sasuke out on a mission and most of their other delinquent children refusing to haul their own weight, he has been shunted into the role of cook, cleaner, and general housekeeper because he is on medical leave after a concussion on his last mission.

“The rat bastards,” he mutters to himself during a break in the whistling, can’t bring himself to actually begrudge them that. Sakura has stupidly long hours at the hospital, working with Ino and Tsunade on her mental health clinic, Kiba and Ino are beating their genin teams into shape for the Chuunin Exams, and Naruto, one of the two saviors of the known world, is hospitalized due to some idiot maneuvers he pulled on the same mission that had given Kakashi his concussion. Anko and Ibiki aren’t even part of the equation; they’re dealing with stuff for Tsunade. Top secret, apparently.

As if called by his mere thoughts, one of the children appears. Kiba slowly makes his way in, half-laying atop Akamaru as they weave through the house. Once the ninken (and his load) have made it to the kitchen and Kakashi, the dog stops, shakes himself so that Kiba falls to the floor, and speeds over to Kakashi ready to beg. Maybe it’s a bad indication, but Kakashi is a complete sucker for any and all dogs. Akamaru, in particular, has perfected that sad, starving puppy face, and Kakashi falls for it every time. Kiba drags himself up to the kitchen table while Kakashi less-than-surreptitiously drops some food to the dog next to him.

“If he gets fat I’m gonna sic my mom on you,” Kiba mutters, peering up at them. Kakashi snorts, rolls his eyes. While he has always personally been terrified of Inuzuka Tsume, he does know her well enough that she’ll do absolutely nothing except berate her son. Maybe laugh at him.

Then again, the image of Akamaru being fat sounds pretty goddamn adorable. He slips the dog some more food—mostly vegetables, there’s no real reason for Kiba to complain as much as he does—and then orders Kiba to start getting dishes out, because the girls should be back soon and Kakashi wants to have dinner at a reasonable time.

It does turn out to be a reasonable time. Well; Sakura and Ino don’t have dinner at a reasonable time, they get back hours late, but the rest of them do. It’s sort of nice, just three of them, and Kiba is nowhere near as rowdy as he used to be, so the meal is even a little quiet. Kiba, out of all the kids, was the hardest for Kakashi to pin down when he first started really hanging around the house. Kiba was as energetic as Naruto, but in different ways, and once Kakashi knew who the kid was, they’d bonded pretty quickly over their respective ninken.

He appreciates that, appreciates even more that Kiba automatically starts cleaning up after dinner is over. Iruka disappears again, and once the dishes are washed and set to dry Kakashi likewise pulls a disappearing act. His, however, is not so that he can finish anything up. No; he finds the bags he had packed that morning after everyone left, seals them in a scroll, and contemplates how in the hell the kids are going to stay alive while they’re gone.

_ Their problem,  _ he tells himself, stashes the scroll in the jacket he’s traded his vest for. They decided incognito was the best, especially since only the Hokage knows where they are going.

So he has their things, and he slips into the room Iruka is in quietly while the other man shuffles together a pile of papers and his pens. Iruka stands when he enters, stretches, and puts the papers and pens into his work bag, sets the work bag on top of a bookshelf, out of the way.

“Ready?” Kakashi asks, slides his hands onto Iruka’s shoulders. It’s—it’s an  _ Iruka _ thing, he gets very touchy whenever he’s near Iruka.

“Ready,” Iruka returns, sliding his own hands around Kakashi’s hips, lacing them behind the small of his back. He tugs Kakashi in for a peck on his mask-covered nose before turning away to tug his vest off and replace it with a jacket of his own.

It’s basically guaranteed that people recognize Kakashi on sight, but once the official costume is gone—the forehead protector and vest, the world-weary attitude—nobody really recognizes them as they head out of the village. It’s autumn, so plenty of people are on the road, but they’re never bothered. That’s fine with Kakashi; where they’re heading is the better part of two hours out from Konoha. He enjoys the quiet, is glad for Iruka’s company, for the warm, calloused hand that holds his.

The ryokan they check into is nearly empty, and by the time they head out to the baths and the hot springs, nobody else is outside. This means Kakashi doesn’t have to worry about his face, and they can take their time. It’s not very late—they had made good time getting out of Konohagakure—but the air is almost cold, the sky clear overhead. Stars are just visible when Kakashi finally gets out to the onsen itself, following Iruka.

Iruka is already in the hot springs, his hair pulled loosely up against the back of his neck, buried in the water up to his nose. He surfaces when Kakashi gets in, sighs happily.

“This was a good idea,” Iruka says when Kakashi floats over to him and sits on the same bench. They’re close enough that, once Kakashi is sitting down, Iruka can rest his head on his shoulder. It’s comfortable, and the most relaxed Kakashi has been in months. With first the attack on Konoha by Pain, and then the war that and the rebuilding of the world that had followed, it has been a damn long time since Kakashi has just gotten to be with his husband.

His  _ husband _ . Kakashi lets an arm settle around Iruka’s waist, feels absurdly smug. In addition to the need for a vacation, he’d maybe strategically planned their trip to include their anniversary.

Their  _ first _ anniversary.

So, yeah, Kakashi is a little smug. They have a full week and a half to relax, enjoy the hot springs, and celebrate their first (of many) anniversaries. “Yes, it was,” he finally says, turns his head so he can bury his nose in Iruka’s damp hair. He smells like tea, and the soap that the ryokan stocks in the baths. Something woody, sweet.

“So,” Iruka says, tips his head back so he can look Kakashi in the eye. One of those dangerous, wicked smiles that usually foretells a prank or something better is curving his lips when he asks, “what are your plans for this vacation, if I may be so bold as to ask?”

“That, I think,” Kakashi replies, “is going to be a surprise for us both.”

They enjoy the onsen, enjoy each other, but eventually Kakashi does begin to feel like he’s boiling alive—he is used to cool temperatures, thank you, but he does enjoy hot springs every once in awhile—and by the time Iruka also gets out their futon is prepared. Technically they did have a honeymoon. A honeymoon in the same sense that Anko and Ibiki were given two days in the guest house and that was what they called it. But this—

Iruka finds him mulling at the doors that open off of their room to a neatly kept tea garden. Nobody else is around; a few lanterns are lit, for any guests who may need the lighting, but other than that there are no real signs of life.

“Thinking looks like it pains you,” Iruka says, kneeling behind Kakashi. He’s braiding his hair, loose and sloppy, so close that Kakashi can feel the heat radiating off of him. “Come to bed?”

“Mm,” Kakashi pulls him closer, close enough for a kiss, “I can do that.”

They’re collectively too tired to really do more than some low-energy groping while they get comfortable, but really it’s just enough for their legs to be intertwined, for Kakashi to have one arm slung over Iruka, their faces so close they’re nearly pressed together.

“‘kashi,” Iruka says, when they’re both close to drifting off. Kakashi has his forehead pressed against Iruka’s neck under his chin, a position surprisingly comfortable for both of them, and he grunts in acknowledgement.

It’s a few moments. Kakashi is half sure that Iruka has fallen asleep before he says, more than a little drowsy, “Thanks. Love you.” He squirms around a little so he can press a kiss to Kakashi’s forehead, but once he’s settled again he drops into sleep almost immediately.

And Kakashi smiles, and sleeps better than he has ever remembered.


End file.
